


Old cars and championships

by Scottiedog17



Series: So what if I'm a female driver? I can keep up with the male drivers and maybe I can beat them. [2]
Category: Formula 2 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scottiedog17/pseuds/Scottiedog17
Summary: Mick knows that its a massive deal that she's driven the F2004, but it brings up some thoughts about her future, and honestly she isn't sure what to think about it all.Key Mick Schumacher (Michelle/Mick)Callum Illot (Carrie)
Relationships: Marcus Armstrong/Callum Ilott, Mick Schumacher/Robert Shwartzman
Series: So what if I'm a female driver? I can keep up with the male drivers and maybe I can beat them. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930183
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Old cars and championships

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, 
> 
> So here is the next part of the series. I was inspired by Mick driving his dad's F2004 at Mullego and also with all the talk about F1 seats as well. I also like to think that all of the FDA drivers are friends and that they have a group chat. 
> 
> I am currently in the process of writing two new parts, one for Carrie and Marcus, and one for Alex and Pierre. I'll try my best to get them up as soon as I can. Don't forget to leave your comments with your thoughts and any ideas about who I should do next. I like reading them. 
> 
> This is a work of fiction, sperate from real life and should stay on AO3. 
> 
> Thanks 
> 
> Scottie Dog 
> 
> Xx

Mick climbed out of the car buzzing. She couldn’t believe that she’d just driven the  F2004, one of her dad’s championship-winning Ferraris, in all its glory. She just hoped that she’d done it justice, but she did have a feeling that the media would be loving it all. Michael Schumacher’s daughter Michelle or just Mick which she was called most of the time, carrying on the Schumacher name in racing. She was also in the Ferrari race suit, which again, felt different compared to her normal Prema ones. It was a weird feeling; she knew all the time that she not only had an F1 legend as her father but also that she was a woman, but she really felt it in this gaggle of journalists, Ferrari staff, cameras. It was never like that at Prema, they all just saw her as Mick, one of the two F2 drivers. She also never felt any different at the FDA because she wasn’t the only girl there, as Carrie  Illot was also an FDA driver as well. She now however just wanted to get out of this hub and get back to Prema, back to being just Michelle Schumacher and not just Michael Schumacher’s daughter.

“Hey, you definitely did justice to that car and your dad with that lap.” 

Mick gave a small smile when she heard Sebastian's comment as they bumped into each other as she was heading out of the Ferrari motorhome, back in jeans and her driver academy shirt, her hair pulled back into a ponytail, her familiar trainers and her Prema cap. 

“Thanks, it still feels all a bit surreal, to be honest, but in a good way. I absolutely loved it, though; it makes me want to work even harder to get into F1.” 

She gave a grin before laughing, causing Sebastian to laugh as well. 

“Well, I certainly think that you have a good shot at getting a seat. You're leading the championship, right?” 

This caused Mick to nod again, 

“Yeah, just about. I’m on 161 points, and Carrie is on 153, so not a huge gap. It's a nice feeling that the two F2 female drivers are in the top two spots. Basically, it looks like either of us could take the win.” 

Mick laughed again, which caused Seb to smile again. 

“You know I think that it would be nice seeing a Schumacher in F1 again and I certainly think that you would be the one who could carry Ferrari to glory again.” 

This caused Mick to tilt her head in confusion; she knew that Sebastian was leaving to go to Aston Martin, and she knew that Ferrari, well wasn’t at its greatest. It was one of the major talking points of the FDA drivers’ WhatsApp group and the joke that one of them could be the saving grace of the team. 

“Between you and me, I don’t think Ferrari is going to be majorly improving any time soon.” 

He said, making his way to way to go, before Mick gently grabbed his arm, causing him to look at her in slight confusion. 

“I just wanted to say thanks, you know for talking to me, at like Ferrari events and things. Also, for being one of those people who haven’t compared me to my dad, and I suppose for believing in me. I’m happy you're not going anywhere. Besides I still need you to be around when I eventually move up into F1 so I can beat you.” 

This caused Seb to laugh again, 

“You're a good kid, Mick. You’ll definitely be a welcome addition to the paddock when you make it.” 

* * *

Mick nodded, giving a smile before she made her back to Prema, back to familiar territory. It was also a little busy, but that was down to the F3 race. She had wished Oscar, Logan and Fredrick good luck before the race. It was just a thing that older Prema drivers had done when she was racing in younger categories, and she liked doing it. 

“Ah, there is our future Ferrari driver.” 

Mick rolled her eyes as she made her way into her driver room to see not only Robert sitting there but also Carrie, Marcus and Giuliano. She rolled her eyes a little before she opened her arms and got pulled into a massive group hug, getting a little crushed but in a nice way. She was surrounded by people she trusted and got on with. 

“So, what are you guys doing here? Shouldn’t you be with your own teams? Isn't this technically being on enemy territory? Well apart from Robert, Prema F2 is just as much of your team as mine.” 

This caused Marcus to laugh as they broke apart, looking at her with a smile. 

“Michelle, you have just driven the Ferrari F2004, the car that won your dad, the 2004 championship and that was his 7th championship. So of course, it’s a massive deal, besides most of our teams are busy with sorting out everything for the F3 drivers. This then allowed for me, Carrie and Giuliano here to escape and come over to you guys. Besides, they like us here. Plus, everyone knows we’re all FDA drivers; they all know we sometimes are all together in some form of a pack. Unfortunately, not all of us, but I suppose that’s good because otherwise, our combined power would be too much for them.” 

This caused Mick to laugh whilst Carrie whacked her boyfriend's arm. 

“Sorry about him, Mick, but it is true. It's like a crazy thing that’s just happened, but it also is very special, and you should be proud of yourself. Ferrari are definitely taking notes, and you will get a seat without a doubt.” 

Mick could see the slight doubt in Carrie’s eyes; she knew that the other girl was thinking she wouldn’t be able to carry on F2 next year, as it was too expensive for her and her family. Mick honestly didn’t want that, without Carrie, there weren’t any other F2 female drivers and besides Carrie was her FDA mate. They always hung out together, and Mick didn’t want to think about losing that. 

“I’m sure you’ll be fine as well. Carrie, there is such a small gap between us in the championship. Ferrari would be idiots if they didn’t see that. "

Wordlessly the two girls pulled each other into a tight hug leaving the three boys looking very confused. 

“Should we be concerned? Like they do that, a lot.” 

Giuliano said, looking at Robert and Marcus, who also was looking at the two girls. 

“Nah, I think it should be ok. They claim they have a connection on a deeper level, as they have to deal with all the men on track and that they are the only two who fully understand each other, but I do kind of see where they are coming from, on that one. Must be a bit hard for them at times.” 

Robert commented before the two girls broke apart and looked at the three boys. 

“Everything you have said Robert is correct, and our deep level connection is very real. Anyway, you should know that by now. Aren’t you dating Mick anyway?” 

Carrie gave a cheeky smile before she wrapped her arm around Marcus, making it very clear they were a thing. Nobody knew exactly how long Carrie and Marcus had been together, but this was new. 

“Carrie” 

Mick almost yelled, death starting the older girl who held up her hands in a lately timed peace offering. 

“What? You know you I can only keep information, like that for certain amounts of time before I have to tell somebody.” 

This was true, who was Mick kidding? This was Carrie Ilot after all; the girl had a bit of a habit of spilling certain information at bad times She would never spill anything very personal or something that she knew nobody wanted in the open. Her intentions were never ever to hurt somebody. 

“Oh, how long then?” 

Marcus gave a smile before the other two rolled their eyes. 

“About three or four months?” 

Mick said, trying to think, she wasn’t sure, all she remembered was having a bad race, feeling awful and trying to put a brave face on. Robert finding her, asking if she was alright and then she broke down, and sort of told him, she liked him, and he told her, he felt the same way. 

“Four months, Mick had a bad race, and I was her prince in shining amour. And we’ve been a couple ever since. Not a huge number of people know, and honestly, we’d like to keep it that way.” 

Robert said, having got up and wrapped his arm around Mick’s shoulder, they were about the same height, so it worked. This caused the other three to nod. 

“Don’t worry, there are way more important things to worry about compared to your personal lives, and honestly I'm thrilled that the two of you have ended up together. It's about time.” 

Giuliano gave a smile which caused both Mick and Robert to look confused. However, before any of them said anything, Marcus’ phone beeped, and he laughed as he read the message. 

“Oh no, is that what I think it is?” 

Mick groaned. Of course, the other seven FDA drivers would have a WhatsApp group in which they commented on her and Robert, and the possibility of them getting together. 

“You would be correct, Michelle. Enzo has said that’s put him in a good mood. Taken his mind off the F3 race, Gianluca says it's about time. Arthur is also saying, finally. And Dino has also said, he now wants to be adopted into the Schumacher-Shwartzman family. Also, every single one of them are so happy about you driving the F2004.” 

Marcus said, causing Carrie to make a noise of annoyance. 

“Unbelievable, myself and Marcus are perfectly good grid parents to Dino. We’ve been successfully raising him, and he’s fine. I will just let all of you know right now, Dino is my grid child, and that is something which isn't changing.” 

Everyone laughed; Carrie was a little bit of protective of her grid ‘son’, and it was funny, watching him follow her at FDA events. She meant well, though, and it was clear she cared a lot about him. 

“I think we’d better go, don’t want to overstay our welcome and besides we should probably get into the mindset for racing and not being excited for Mick and Robert. Anyway, good luck with the race later guys.” 

Marcus said again, before himself, Carrie and Giuliano made their way out of Mick’s driver room and back to their own respected teams. The room then felt a lot bigger, and it also meant that Mick and Robert were on their own. This now meant that Mick could tell Robert something she’d hadn’t wanted to say with other people around. 

“Hey, what’s up. You look like your holding something in.” 

Robert said as he sat down on the small sofa, Mick following him and resting her head on his lap, flinging her legs over the end of the sofa. 

“I’m sacred Rob. What if I don’t live up to everyone’s expectations? Like its weird, we aren’t little kids anymore, we are basically within touching distance of F1, but everyone in this whole series wants that, but there are so few seats available. Like what if I don’t get it? What if I don’t prove myself, I want to, I so desperately want to. I also don’t want to lose Carrie if she doesn’t get a seat, and I don’t want to lose you either.” 

Rob then brushed his fingers through her hair. 

“Don’t think like that Mick, you are talented, you will get a seat. We’re 21, perfect age and it will be fine. You are already living up to expectations; it doesn’t matter you make a few mistakes here and there. We aren’t robots, and sometimes things go wrong. Not a single driver hasn’t made a mistake, and I know F1 would be missing something if you weren’t in it. I’m still here, and so is Carrie, let's not think about next year or the future after that. Let's focus on the here and now. We have a race, you are going to race as you normally do, and you are going to keep your position as leader of the championship. Because the thing is Michelle Schumacher is going to be a world champion, and everyone knows its true. I know you don’t like to think about it, but knowing you, it's deep down there somewhere, and you are going to reach that. You are going to be standing on that podium holding that trophy, and maybe you’ll be able to beat your dad’s record. Make history.” 

“I don’t think that possible. I’d like to though.” 

“Michelle, it is totally possible, Lewis Hamilton is basically on the path to equal it, and we all know how amazing he is. Plus, he was 22 when he entered F1 and look how that’s turned out for him.” 

“That’s different, McLaren had a championship-winning car.” 

“So, it doesn’t matter, you prove yourself in whatever car and other teams take notice. Plus, it might take a while, but you will get there.” 

Mick looked up into Robert’s eyes, and she could see nothing but the truth in them, which did make her feel a bit better. Maybe she could; it would certainly be amazing. 

“Anway lets go; we have a race to prepare for.” 

Robert said, sitting up, causing Mick to have swing her legs around and get up before she was pushed off. 

“I hate you.” 

She groaned before Robert came up to her and kissed her. 

“Love you too.” 

* * *

So, Mick didn’t find herself on the podium, but it was fine. She’d put in a decent race, and she was still on top of the Championship table, and that was good for her. She’s also pushed all thoughts of the future out of her mind and had only focused on racing as she had climbed into the car, proving to herself why she loved it so much. 

“Hey, well done on the sprit race win.” 

She smiled as she saw Christian, who also gave a smile when he turned around and saw her. 

“Hey thanks, I know people have probably been saying it to you all day, but you were so cool in the F2004.” 

“Thanks, don’t worry about it. I don’t really mind, had a feeling that people would be telling me that, and they have.” 

“How badly?” 

“Like all day.” 

This caused Chrisitan to laugh again. None of the F2 drivers ever treated her differently, to them, like they knew about her dad, but they would be stupid if they didn’t. 

“Also, I wanted to say, congrats on you and Rob getting together. Took you long enough.” 

Mick looked confused before groaning. 

“Oh god, I forgot you have Marcus as a teammate. How long did it take him to tell you?” 

“Surprisingly quickly, but it was clear to everyone that you and Rob liked each other. “ 

Christian mentioned before she spied Marcus in his race suit. 

“Armstrong, I am going to murder you.” 

She yelled as Marcus spotted her, realizing that she’s figured out he told Chrisitan. He also knew there was no chance of trying to reason with her. So, he ran. 

“Oh god, hold on Mick. Please don’t murder my boyfriend. Robert come help me please.” 

Carrie was heard, seen grabbing Robert’s arm and the pair also seen running after Marcus and Mick. 

“You know Carrie also told me. I am now slightly worried about the fact we now have two FDA couples.” 

Christian couldn’t help but laugh as Guanyu came over to him. Of course, Carrie had told her teammate. 

“We’ve managed to cope with Carrie and Marcus; I think we’ll be alright with Mick and Robert.” 

Christian said with a small sense of hope that Mick and Rob would be less chaotic. 

This was proven incorrect as they saw Carrie trying to pull Mick off Marcus who she was holding tightly whilst Robert was also trying to help. 

“No, I think they are just going to be as bad.” 

Guangyu said which caused Christian to groan. 

“I hate to admit to this, but I think your right. Mick, please don’t murder my teammate. You coming as backup?” 

He asked, causing Guanyu to groan. 

“Might as well.” 

This then led to the pair of them heading over to the four, hoping that they could save Marcus from the wrath of Michelle Schumacher. 


End file.
